


Baby

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, a/b/o 'verse, happiness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Dan and Lucifer have married. Only one thing could make their lives better. A child. What if Lucifer could access all the bits of his physiology, the bits we've forgotten, or no longer use? Western Omega men don't choose to procreate. What if Lucifer changes all of that?





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucifer’s Pack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464026) by [MidnightWolfy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy). 



> The weird, Mpreg, fic that I am sure nobody really wanted, but I can't really leave this one alone...

Lucifer has been alive for long enough to perfectly understand his body's biology. He's able to access all of it, which is why he knows that he can do this, he can access his omega physiology. 

Dan is proud of his gorgeous husband, and just a little overwhelmed that Lucifer wants to do this for them. Trixie just wants a baby brother or sister. 

He knows the moment of conception, he can feel life begin, he captures his husbands eyes with his own. Dan sees the smile on his Lucifer's face, half wonder, perhaps a little fear, overlaid with love, and he gathers his beautiful Lucifer closer. 

So Luce is pregnant. The vast majority of western omega males don't bear children, and Dan can't help but feel a little apprehensive as to how their colleagues are going to treat his pregnant husband.

And Dan can't help but hug their little secret to himself a bit longer. Knowing why his Lucifer has that sweet soft smile on his face most of the time. Every morning he lays his hand on his gorgeous husband's still flat belly, and they smile at each other and bask in their shared love. 

Lucifer talks to her, he knows she's a girl, he can feel the vibrations of her soul. He talks to her in the shower, during breakfast, late at night when he is curled up with Dan. He's a little bit scared when his trouser waistband button no longer does up. His body is changing and that's thrilling and terrifying at the same time. 

Ella sees it first, to her scientist’s eye, there is the merest suggestion of a roundness to Lucifer's belly, but the big clue is the nauseated expression on his face at their latest crime scene.

She brews up some camomile tea with ginger, and takes a flask of it to work. The next time he appears in her lab, looking slightly grey around the edges, she hands him a mug. He sits and sips it, and she tries not to shiver at her own temerity as she gently rubs his back with the flat of her hand.

 

There’s something up with her errant partner, Chloe doesn’t know what it is, but lately his reactions to things are kind of endearing and even more annoying at the same time.

She doesn’t know why, because she should be really happy for them, after all, she’s got Marcus, hasn’t she? Stable, dependable, utterly boring Marcus. But when Dan and Lucifer married Chloe’s world changed. Seeing them happy, and together, and then Trixie never really settling with Marcus, and basically moving out to be with her father and his new husband, well… Chloe chose her path, she has to make it work somehow, doesn’t she?

She needs the lab results for her latest case, so she heads over to Ella’s lab. Lucifer’s already in there, which is mildly irritating to Chloe, but he’s sitting down, and Ella’s rubbing his back in soothing motions, and that’s just too weird, but then Lucifer glances at something on Ella’s table and looks away, and Chloe catches a side view of his face, he looks green as a lettuce and about to throw up, and the pieces just fall into place.

Her Lucifer. Only he isn’t hers… Is pregnant.


	2. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe knows, how is she going to deal with that knowledge?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter count has gone up, because I wanted moments of the fluffiest fluff that ever fluffed, and this one is indubitably fluffy. It may cause sugar shock, or rot your teeth from contact with it.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> Really not even vaguely sorry, because I absolutely do wish sometimes that the world was stuffed with unicorns and rainbows and that people like Trump and Farage did not exist.

So they’re driving in Chloe’s cruiser, and she’s watched Lucifer get in the passenger seat, and put the seat belt on, without a murmur, without her having to remind him, and then she realises just lately that he’s been fastening the seat belt every time. And she has to say something.

He cracks the window.

She shoots a sidelong glance, and changes lanes, this is going to be quite a drive, but she doesn’t have to thrash it.

She waits a little, biding her time, trying to figure out what she’s going to say.

“You’re pregnant, aren’t you?” Damn, she never meant to be that blunt, and out of the corner of her eye, she catches the movement of his hand as he places it over the little curve of his belly that she can now see, now she knows what she’s looking for, and wait, there’s an elastic band holding his button loop and waistband button together. Come to think of it, the bottom button of his vest is also undone.

“Detective… I…” he’s got that tone again, the tone he had when he took a knife to the shoulder in an attempt to protect her, which now seems so long ago. Her eyes are back on the road in front of them, but she knows he’s looking at her.

She can feel his nervousness, and just the tiniest sliver of her soul thinks good. He needs to be nervous.

Then he nods. “Yes, detective I am.”

She almost says ‘and how’s that working out for you?’ but that’s just petty and mean, and she almost goes to reassure him when she realises the look on his face isn’t panic, it’s nausea. He’s going to hurl, and unless she wants him to hurl right here in the car, she’s going to have to pull over.

She pulls off the main road, and he barely gets the door open before he’s leaning over, heaving and retching, and then she’s gently supporting his forehead, and trying to stay out of the splash zone all in one. Then he’s sitting back, or more like flopping, and he looks flushed and sick and miserable and she wants to cuddle him like Trixie, and his hand’s protectively over his little bump and Chloe’s confused thoughts just melt into a puddle of affection for the Devil.

Her scared, confused, pregnant Devil.

 

So, he’s three months along, the promised breakfast apocalypse arrived, before breakfast, but it’s not until they’re on the highway that he can no longer control it. He’s never been pregnant before, he’s never had the urge, and if he’d known it was going to be like this, he’s fairly certain he would have thought about it a bit longer.

But equally certain he would have done it anyway.

His palm cradles his belly, she’s tiny, and perfect and she’s been created from love. Lucifer might be pure sin, but his baby girl is all about love, and only love.

He looks down at his hand, over his baby bump, and smiles.

A gentle hand caresses his. He glances at her from beneath his long black lashes, moves his hand to place hers directly on his bump, and watches the play of emotions cross her face.

There’s nothing really to feel, but the look of hope and trust on his face melts Chloe like a snowman in the spring.

They stay like that a while, drawing comfort from their friendship.


End file.
